By Blood we are Bonded
by Laiz C
Summary: They had a promise. Nothing was ever gonna tear the three of them apart. So what happened? Andy fell in love. Bella's the perfect child. And Narcissa's stuck in the middle.. What happened to the siblings in Narcissa's eyes.


_"Ensemble Pour Toujours"_

The three of them were always together. It was a pact. They were all different from each other, Bellatrix and Andromeda looked like twin but Andromeda had a calm, understanding personality whilst Bellatrix was stubborn, crazy, and did what she wanted -none the less she was the perfect child. She on the other hand, was the youngest, had blonde hair, and a reserved personality. The one that calmed Bellatrix when she didn't get what she wanted. The one that kept Andromeda from breaking too many rules. She was there for them, and they were there for her. For each other. Their minds were in sync. Thinking of the same things, **working** in sync, long before anything has even been spoken or gestures. As if they had some kind of secret mind connection.

That however, was before they all entered Hogwarts.

Hogwarts caused them to split. In her opinion anyway. Bella went and joined a blood purist group called the Death Eaters, and Andy started to keep secrets from them. She can't remember when exactly it started but she'd always known. What it was exactly, well she didn't find out until Halloween when Avery made a fuss about a seeing pureblood hanging with a mudblood. "It's disgusting!" he'd said, making sure the people around him heard, but not loud enough for the proffesors. "A mudblood! I'm telling you, it was disgusting"

"What are you going on about this time?"

"A pureblood and mudblood! I saw them-"

"How can you be sure that they were purebloods and mudbloods? I'm sure if you saw their faces you'd be screaming out their names already"

"Yh... well. It was last night at owlery. All I saw was that Tonks and someone in green robes." he moved closer to his audience, "Slytherin robes" he had continued slowly. Bella scoffed, but the look on her face was clear disgust. That was when she'd noticed that Andromeda had kept her mouth shut and hadn't even looked up until the name 'Tonks' was mentioned.

 _"Jamais de la partie"_

Bella found out. Naturally, mother and father now knows. Andy's in serious trouble. It's even worse than when cousin Sirius- though she probably shouldn't call him that outloud- was sorted into Gryffindor and, well, the sum of all the punishment he gets whenever he opens his mouth. She'd told Bella about the moans and screams she could faintly hear from their basement. She _had_ hoped that her sister would say it was an illusion. But Bella had laughed and said she deserved what she got. There was glint in her eyes then. Something she'd never thought she'd see in Bellatrix's eyes so she was sure she'd imagined it. Regret.

Tears. The last time she'd ever see them. Last time she'd ever see _her_ like that. It was the day Adromeda left. The day she was burnt from the family tree and officially became an outcast from the family. Bellatrix was distraught. She'd blamed herself for what happened. Said she's pushed Andy to the boy. Though of course she couldn't justify it, not even to herself. But she did it anyway. She'd silenced her room. Narcissa looked out the window as her sister left them. She expected herself to be the one wrecking the room in pain or anger or something; but she wasn't. It was Bella. She easily looked as if she was part of the room now. Her current stae was exactly how the room was. A wreck.

 _"By Blood Nous Sommes Liés"_

 _How could this happen?_ Though she suppose it was inevitable. She'd never wanted to be so closely related to them. The Death Eaters. But Bella was there. And Lucius. And now her precious son was getting dragged into it too. And now Bellatrix Lestrange née Black was dead. Dead. She'd watched from the distance as her sister fell to the ground. Watch as the spell hit her body. Standing still, she couldn't take her eyes off her. Couldn't move to save her. To cast a spell. To even breathe. It was as of nothing else existed in that moment. Tears fell from her eyes, she could feel them, but she didn't move to wipe them. Maybe, maybe if she kept so still, Bella would bounce right up and kill the Prewett witch.

Maybe. Maybe if she kept oh so still, she'd wake up in her room and realise it was all a horrible nightmare. That the three of them were still sharing that one bedroom no matter how old they were-and even though they did have their own separate bedrooms. Wake up to a confused but worried look from Andromeda. To a glass of water from sleepy Bellatrix's hand. To when all that mattered was that the three were together. Forever. Never to part.

* * *

"Andromeda? Are you going with me?" Narcissa asked hopefully. It's been years since the war. She'd moved in with Andromeda just a year before when her her Teddy Lupin left with a Weasley girl. "No."

"Please? Just tonight? I'm sure she'd love to see you"

"By blood were are bonded" She muttered, it was something Bella had always said to them. It was also what was on her headstone, her and Adromeda had agreed on it, made sure it was there. Clear as crystal and easily seen by whoever looked. "The answer is still no, Cissy"

"Right. Well, I'll be back in the evening" she gave a little smile, as she opened the door. She walked slowly, wishing Andromeda would follow.

"Bella. How are you?" Narcissa asked, brushing the dirt and mess from her sister's grave. It was always like this, at least they don't actually ruin the grave itself. "It's just a little messy here.. There" She sat in front of the grave, "Andy's fine. So am I." She spent a few hours there. Though only once she got up did she see it. Behind the headstone was three rings, of slightly different sizes. She picked them up. Each ring had a different carving on the inside, in french. It had been ages since Narcissa had had to read french but she knew those words. Even more so than her son's name. She'd muttered the phrases to herself everday ever since their trio was split.

 **A/N: Guys, remember to review any constructive critism but please try not to be too hard. I did kinda write this around 1am. Oh and comment/message if anything is cannonically (don't even know if that's a word) wrong with the story.**

 **Basically, I love the Bellatrix, she's crazy. And well, I saw this video on youtube about the Black Sisters, and I was like, I wanna write. And this is what happened.**


End file.
